Integrated circuits (IC) with image sensors are used in a wide range of modern day electronic devices, such as cameras and cell phones, for example. Image sensors used in integrated circuits often comprise charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Both types of devices work according to the photoelectric effect, in which incident radiation is converted to an electrical signal. In recent years CMOS image sensors have become popular due to low power consumption, small size, fast data processing, a direct output of data, and low manufacturing cost.